Fight Till The End
by alerie.writer
Summary: The Kingdom of Kupa Keep has the Platinum first rank in Alvoli Imersi Online, tied with their rival enemy, Elven Kingdom. Lvl 120 Archer Tweek used to be a frightened young man, but something happened and it catches the lvl 120 Thief Craig's attention.


The soft texture of the grass brushes against the young blonde's hand, it moves back and forth, slowly and naturally. He just calmly sat on the edge of the high cliff and observe the changing scenery of the Moving Hills of Jespa. The location is known for its lush evergreen Flora and rare Fauna, the latter always hidden carefully and can trick one to fall to their deaths. But the young man didn't think about it, closing his eyes and being lost in the peace for only a moment. He can almost hear the soft beeping. Suddenly, without another thought, he jumps off.

 **.l.l.**

 _The Kingdom of Kupa Keep is one of the top guilds of the Fantasy World of Alvoli Imersi Online, they have everything; from high successful raiding to super rare gear made from their own craftsman. The fortress is heavily protected and hidden perfectly in the Winding Woods of Lumes, a very confusing area with equally confusing creatures. Only the members of Kupa Keep can enter the Woods and the Fortress without side effects and potions of instant death. Yes, they have everything, even a rival._

 _The Elven Kingdom is their one and only rival in the ranking, because they are both ranked first, tied in everything. The Elves were as skillful as any member of Kupa Keep, no one dared to fight either guilds. Not even the second ranks._

"And that's why we have to fucking get that damn dragon egg!!"

A loud scream erupted from the Tent in the middle of the massive training grounds of Kupa Keep Fortress.

Inside the silk tent is a big throne, decoracted in numerous weapons from successful battles in the style of a peacok's tail, and on that throne is the leader of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. With teal eyes giving off a deadly glare and brown locks hidden beneath a big cyan wizard hat, dressed in a purple robe with a dark blue cape draped on his broad shoulders. A powerful wooden staff on his hand, the Grand Wizard pointed at a young man in front of him, who glares back with his blue eyes.

"But Eric-" He spoke only to be cut off by the man.

"It's Grand Wizard Eric to all of you! Fucking thieves never listen!"

The man's gloved fist clenched harder that before. His cream v neck is beginning to wrinkle, along with his blue pants as he grind his brown boots on the dirt underneath. His brown cape floated as the wind passed, almost knocking off his blue hat to reveal a bit of his messy black hair. Yes, the man is a Thief. In fact, he is Kupa Keep's level 120 Thief, under the name of Craig.

"Grand Wizard Eric, why the fuck do we need a legendary Snow Lostic Dragon Egg?" Craig said, hands behind to secretly flip off the leader. "We're not low on Dragon Eggs, so one shall question the use of such legendary choice." He lowered his head, bowing a bit even though he felt like vomitting inside. Craig hated to act like this, but if he would act like himself in front of the leader, he could be banished from space and time.

"A' rise, young clueless thief. Thus time to educate you once again." Eric stood up from his throne and walked towards a nearby table, which is decorated with a up-to-second virtual map of the whole game area. Craig stood near him as Eric pointed at the chart above the map, a scroll filled with guilds ranked from highest to lowest. "You see idiotic Theif, the KKK is the highest on all ranks, however we are also tied to the Elven Kingdom, our mortal Enemy." On the top of the ranks, KKK and Elven Kingdom share the Platinum first rank, while Army of Darkness stays at the Diamond Second and Girl Power as Emerald Third.

"So what you're saying is that, we need that dragon egg to increase our rank?" Craig looked at Eric, bewildered by the very thought. "The Snow Lostic Dragon Egg can be anywhere! How are we gonna find it!" True, the Snow Lostic Dragon is always on the move. Especially now, as it was Egg season and according to the rumors and scarces information about those damn dragons, there has ever been one egg laid every egg season.

"It is true that even our level 120 Summoner Scot can not determine the location of the nest, but don't fret." Eric walks back to his throne, eyes glued to the tent's entrance, as if waiting for someone to bust in. "I've sent someone determined to seek those tricky dragons." Looking back at Craig, who's face is filled with confusion. "Don't worry, the Moving Hills of Jespa is one of his specialty, if you can recall."

Only one name cross Craig's mind when those words slipped out the wizard's lips. A young man wearing black pants, a belt strapped across his chest with a case full of arrows attached to it at the back. His face painted with black triangles as his bright green eyes would look at him as his messy blonde hair sways as he laughs. The young adorable man, who always stutters and yells 'GAH!', also crafts the best coffee in all of Alvoli Imersi Online.

Craig's eyes frown in anger as he does a fighting stance and almost pulls out his sword to fight the wizard, when a young blonde's headed paladin enters the tent, panting as if he ran all over the massive fortress.

"My Lord! I have urgent news to report." The panting paladin said, his short blue robe wrinkled from running as well as his long blue cape. His brown boots began to show wear and his gloden headband almost fell off his blonde hair.

"Speak, Paladin Butters." Grand Wizard Eric gave a smirk at level 120 paladin, as if he already knew the news before it happened.

"Yes, my Lord." Paladin Butters bowed and straighten himself in front of the leader, his iron hammer of thunder swaying on his yellow belt. "Ahem! Our level 120 Archer, Tweek, has returned with a extraordinary prize for the Kingdom of Kupa Keep-"

"Yes, yes." The wizard had a irritated look on his face, annoyed with the long speech he was receiving. "Just fucking tell me what the fuck it is!"

Before Butters can say a word, a loud roar erupted from outside the tent. Eric jumped in surprise, face paling at the thought that crossed his mind. Craig didn't hesitate to rush out, ignoring the orders from Eric and pleads from Butters. It was a sight to see.

White snowflakes are falling from the sky as it covered the fortress in a blanket of snow, the other members of the KKK shiver in the cold with their low ice resistance gear. Craig noticed they all were looking up in surprised and confusion. Lifting his head, he gasped as he watched his breathe materialized in front of him and float to the beast that spared above. It's white scales covered the creature like armour as it's big strong wings in shades of blue and white create the snow that fell on to them, sharp dragon eyes observe them all from above, small blue flames escape from its jaws of teeth as if threatening to attack the guild. The Snow Lostic Dragon continue to soar above until slowing down and landing as the Wizard lifted his magic staff.

The dragon's claws dug the snowy grounds as it finally landed. It's wings folded neatly on it's sides as it lowers its head to reveal his rider. A young man wearing black pants, a belt strapped across his chest, despite the cold atmosphere, with a case full of arrows attached to it at the back. His face painted with black triangles as his bright green eyes is filled with confidence as his messy blonde hair complete his look. Young Archer Tweek jumped down from the Snow Lostic Dragon, bow in his hand, he approached the wizard and handed him a round covered cloth.

"I didn't have time to neatly tie it with a bow, Grand Wizard." Tweek spoke as Eric slowly unwarps the mysterious object. Inside held a Crystal Egg with frost covering it as light beams from inside. "I bring back the Snow Lostic Dragon and it's egg."

"This is FUCKING AMAZING!!" Eric cried as he held up the egg in the sky before looking at the other members. "I order the lovely Princess Kenny to hold the Snow Lostic Dragon Egg until it hatches."

A young Lady emerges from the crowd of member at the calling of her name. Wearing a lovely white dress with a pruple top and golden armour shoulder cuffs and lovely blonde wig underneath a park hood that only reveals her blue eyes. Don't be fooled, people. In Princess Kenny's character sheet, it says it's a guy dressed up as a girl. Anyways, Kenny walks up to the wizard, his pink heels click on the stone beneath the snow, and grabs the egg in happiness before retreating to his quarters.

Craig can only stare at Tweek, who's aura releases confidence and pride as he watch Summoner Scott tame the Dragon, which causes the snow to melt. Craig didn't understand what was going on. The Tweek he knew wasn't like this, in fact, it was like Tweek has completely changed in the last couple months. He just didn't noticed until now.

 **.l.l.**

 **Welcome to Fight Till the End!** **I'm the author and I just want to say. I'm so friggin excited for this book!!! I haven't wrote a chapter this long in ages and I guess the inspiration is just flowing!!! I can't wait to type the next chapter, but that will be maybe tomorrow. Cuz I have plans for tomorrow.** **I hope you like the first chapter of Fight Till the End!!** **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
